The Virgin Suicides
by Lushita
Summary: Pourquoi vouloir mourir alors que l'on semble innocent et pur ? "Parce que je n'ai jamais vécu" La première vous parle ainsi... Mais les quatre autres ? Justifieront-elles leur tentative de suicide ?


Petite Note info : Mon amie Nga va semble-t-il mieux Eh oui ma Nana… T'es accro à ton Olaf à présent… **rire**…J'espère que ce qui se passera dans cette fanfiction, ne vous arrive jamais !

A vous… Lushita

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Pour Nga… Il ne faut pas verser une larme pour chaque imbécile sinon nous serions tous avec 10 mètres d'eau sous nous… Reprends le sourire et fredonne avec moi… une mélodie qui nous apaise… Rêvons ensemble d'un monde meilleur où tout souci serait devenu oiseau… qui volerait au-dessus de l'océan et nous accompagnant par le bruissement des ailes battant dans le vent dans un rythme lent… Souris moi et suris à la vie, Chasse la tristesse et chasse le aussi…

J'espère que le texte qui suit te plaira et te réconfortera mon amie… Ma petite viet-belge à moi… juste à moi… (et à Lula aussi même si c'est ta compatriote )

Bonne Lecture

Lushita

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_**The Virgin Suicides**_

_**Chapitre 1 : Mortelle Transtandale… )ii(Tourbillon de la Mort)ii(**_

Transtandale. Ce mot qui ne vous dit rien, qui vous dépasse et vous indiffère… est pour moi le symbole de ma vie. Naître de la mort, grandir dans la mort, vivre dans la mort, survivre dans la mort et mourir dans la mort. Voici en cinq actions, le résumé de ma morne vie sur cette cruelle terre. Morne par la répétition de tous gestes, paroles dont les gens autour de moi font et disent. Cruelle par les maintes objections à mon suicide si propice à mon épanouissement. Cruelle avec les innocents qui sont si rares et qu'il faut protéger. Cruelle envers les jeunes filles pleines d'illusions sur l'amour et sa soi-disante beauté.

Vie, dis-moi. Dis-moi pourquoi. Pourquoi nous fais-tu cela ? Pourquoi favorises-tu des êtres si déshonorant que les hommes ? Pourquoi les femmes portent sur leur dos tant de responsabilités, tant de méprises, tant de colères, tant de préjugés, tant de malheurs, tant de morts, tant de vies, tant de choses trop nombreuses pour que l'on énonce ici dans cette calme pièce que tu as créée ? Celle qui s'occupe de nous n'est - elle pas aussi une femme ? Deux des quatre fondateurs de ce lieu si prisé pas les hommes n'étaient-ils pas des femmes ? Explique-moi pourquoi une femme doit naître mère et mourir mère ? Moi qui ne suis ni fille, ni femme, ni enfant, ni mère, explique-moi alors pourquoi je ne peux sourire à la vie ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je contemplais le plafond si blanc de l'infirmerie de Poudlard méditant sur ces questions qui restaient sans réponses. Soudainement, comme si l'on venait de me déboucher les typants qui étaient depuis mon réveil occupés à ne plus entendre, des sanglots à fendre le cœur résonnèrent dans la vaste pièce immaculé.

De par son désespoir, une de mes camarades de classe s'était recroquevillée dans son lit, déversants son soûl. On ne pouvait qu'apercevoir de sa coquille une chevelure rousse carotte et des bras très pales et frêles. Pour dire vrai, je pris pitié de cette Sang De Bourbe qui n'avait jamais rien fait de mal ou de méchant. Je me demandais comment elle avait fini pour être dans le même lot que moi.

Ne pouvant plus tenir, je me levai et pris la malheureuse Gryffondor dans mes bras. Murmurant des douces paroles apaisantes, je remarquai que ses sanglots diminuèrent et que les autres "pensionnaires" de l'infirmerie se levaient de leur lit pour venir, elles aussi, consoler la si gentille préfète.

Un long silence s'installa alors entre nous quand les sanglots moururent enfin, leur propriétaire apaisée. Nous nous regardâmes un instant dans les yeux.

Je les connaissais toutes de vue, certaines plus que d'autres. Nous étions cinq ; deux Serpentard, une Gryffondor, une Serdaigle et une Poufsouffle. Nous n'étions toutes pas dans la même année ; la Gryffondor, la Poufsouffle et moi-même, en sixième année, la Serdaigle en septième et l'autre petite Serpentard en quatrième.

J'étais, je crois, la seule à ne pas être étonnée de la présence de ma toute jeune camarade. Elle avait des problèmes mais cela est vrai, je n'aurais jamais imaginé ma protégée ici et même avec nous, sachant nos actes.

Je ne pus observer plus longtemps mes compagnes de bagne, en quelque sorte, car des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir menant à l'infirmerie. Nous retournâmes toutes à nos lits avec hâte et nous nous recouvrîmes jusqu'à la tête de nos couvertures pour paraître endormies aux yeux de l'infirmière accourant à la porte pour accueillir ce visiteur nocturne.

« Professeur Dumbledore ! , Murmura-t-elle tant énervée qu'endormie.

- Je viens prendre nouvelles de ces jeunes filles et de leur état, Pompom », répondis doucement l'illustre directeur, on pouvait déceler une légère pointe d'inquiétude et de rage, bien que ce soit surprenant pour ce grand homme.

L'infirmière eut alors une lueur de peur dans le regard constatant l'état du professeur. Elle le conduisit rapidement dans son bureau à l'autre bout de la grande salle blanche, le fit s'asseoir et s'asseyant de l'autre côté du bureau, elle oublia d'insonoriser le périmètre où ils se trouvaient. Je remarquai de mon lit que la jeune femme était anxieuse et faisait craquer les jointures de ces doigts en signe évidant et sonore de tension intense et d'appréhension. Dumbledore décida, en remarquant que son employée n'avait pas l'intention de le faire, de commencer leur discussion :

« Il est bien tard, Pompom. Je doute que ma visite soit appropriée mais je dois connaître les résultats… C'est vital comme vous le savez -- _et comme je le sais aussi --_.

- Hum ! Oui, il est vrai Professeur, mais j'aimerais bien savoir les circonstances, pour pouvoir juger mes analyses utiles ou non, Tenta l'infirmière qui aurait pu ronger ses ongles, tant elle semblait en attente.

- Je dois vous dire que je n'en sais pas plus que vous le savez et vos pronostics sont donc très importants pour comprendre l'affaire.

- Je… Je comprends, balbutia-t-elle puis reprit avec un ton des plus sérieux, Elles sont toutes… hum… «pures » voyez-vous Dumbeldore, ce qui signifie…

_- Virgin Suicides_, coupa l'homme à la barbe grise qui avait une nouvelle lueur dans le regard, une lueur de tristesse. C'est bien fâcheux, n'est-ce pas Pompom ? Je vais alors vous laisser…, commença-t-il en se levant.

- Professeur ! , Appela l'infirmière. Comment se peut-il ? Comment ? Comment des jeunes filles peuvent vouloir s'ôter la vie en étant encore pures… vous savez Professeur… Il ne faudrait pas que cette affaire s'ébruite mais il faut leur imposer un interrogatoire, Haussa-t-elle la voix avec crispation.

- Je le sais, Pompom.. Je le sais… A demain ! Bonne Nuit !

Il quitta la pièce rapidement. La jeune femme sembla se calmer, ferma l'infirmerie et partit se coucher pour essayer de se préparer à la journée qui s'annonçait déjà morbide…

Nous nous levâmes comme une seule femme et nous nous regardâmes la même lueur dans les yeux, celle de la gravité de nos actes, celle de la tristesse mêlée à celle de la honte et de la fierté. La plus jeune d'entre nous osa engager le dialogue.

_Suite au deuxième chapitre de « The Virgin Suicides »  
_

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_  
Clef de compréhension :_

Le passage en italique est en anglais pour donner le ton au chapitre.

Note de l'auteur : 

Ceci est bien une nouvelle fic, je suis vraiment à bout d'inspiration pour Shogyômujô et je m'en excuses au près des lecteurs. J'essayerais d'écrire un peu du chapitre qui s'annonce sur un ton glacial. Vous serez prévenus… Cette fic est un drama qui j'espère réussira à émouvoir XD (ce dont je doute fort)

Bien A Vous

Lushita

Ps : Pour faire plaisir à Morri qui avait bien aimer ce genre de phrase :_ « A chaque review, j'ajoute une pensée heureuse pour apprendre à voler tout là-haut dans les cimes de mon cœur. »_  



End file.
